


The Night as a Safe Haven

by planetundersiege



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune - Freeform, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Gift, Krusie - Freeform, Krusie child, Light Angst, Xeroderma pigmentoso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kris and Susie are out at night with their son Noah.(Noah belongs to thisisanerror on Instagram)





	The Night as a Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Noah is a Krusie fanchild made by thisisanerror. He has xeroderma pigmentoso, a disease that makes me allergic to UV rays and is prone to skin cancer, hence why he can’t go out during the day.

The sun was nowhere to be seen. It had gone down an hour ago, and now the only thing that was left was the pitch black sky of the night, with the twinkling stars being the only source of light not coming from the street lamps. That wasn’t such a big of a deal, but the important thing was that there was no sunlight.

 

Noah took a deep breath as he took a step outside of his house, taking in the fresh air. It was a bit windy, but that didn’t stop the boy from going out into the garden. He could rarely do that without his equipment, but now he could be outside like a normal kid. Feeling the wind on his freckled skin, lying in the grass, and just play with his parents without risk for burning his skin.

 

Kris and Susie, his mother and parent exited the house as well, his mother carrying a picnic basket, a snack that would eat at around 2 AM.

 

Every weekend, his parents stayed up the entire night with him, letting him play as a normal child, and he loved them so much for it.

 

Noah let out a smile, before running towards his parents, jumping into Kris’ arms, letting them hug him. Kris smiled the entire time, before talking to their son.

 

“Do you want to with me and mom?”

 

Noah nodded, baring his blunt teeth in a smile. Those teeth were not nearly as sharp as Susie’s, but he wasn’t pure monster like his mother either. He was also half human.

 

“Yeah. I’ve just been inside all day, it’s nice to finally be able to go out without the gear. It’s so annoying.”

 

Noah wished he could be like any normal kid, that he could be outside all the time without risk for his health. He hated his condition, but didn’t say that out loud. He didn’t want his parents to feel more guilty and sorry for him than they already were. They blamed themselves for his condition after all. He knew he was going to die soon, and to be honest, it wasn’t fair.

 

But he could never tell his parents any of that.

 

He would be happy for them, and try to enjoy what little time he had left on Earth, that’s all he could do. On the days when he had to hide from the deadly rays of the sun, he played video games that distracted him. And on the nights when his parents didn’t work, he got to his small lucky space, the outside. He would only be able to be out for a few hours, so he would play with them as much as he could.

 

Kris and Susie were the best parents. He wanted them to have good memories of him once he was gone.

 

“I understand, I wish you could be out more, but we have to stay positive. So, do you wanna play with the swings? They’re your favorites after all”

 

“Yeah! I want you and mom to push me on the swings! I love you both.”


End file.
